Dark Knight Golden Warrior Silver Fighter
by Sarra Torrens
Summary: This is a Justice League/Mighty Max/Power Rangers crossover, continuation of Sarra Torrens's Justice League story. No relation to Silver's Destiny, or anything else. Rated T. Heart conflict with Batman/Jason over Sarra.
1. Portals? Oh Crap!

Disclaimer: I do not own Justice League. I do not own Power Rangers. I own Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee. Rated M for Mature. I don't own other characters you might see. Not related to Silver's Destiny. (Or Silver Zeo. Related to Justice Renewed.)

Dark Knight Golden Warrior Silver Fighter: Ch 1: Portals? Oh crap!:

After what happend six months ago, Sarra was greatful things weren't as bad as she seemed. She was tired, and her reserves were half their strength, but she could and would continue. She had no desire to stop anything, unless it was bad and she had to deal with the different things going on with the Justice League as she was a member, and the team of superheroes were having a hard time dealing with the fact that Lex Luthor could be President of the United States and could shut them down.

Sarra just told Clark, aka Superman, "Do what you can deal with what you can't do anything about and just live as best you can and leave the world in a better place you found it." He shook his head. "Lex's downfall will bite him in the rear my friend." "It always has, and America sorts itself out." "We'll be fine. Most of the populace appreciates having us." She then felt something, strange. There was a flash of Power, and of a vision. She swore. "Bloody hell." Superman held her as she got something pounding in her brain. She sighed, as she went black after Superman called her name over and over trying to get her back.

Sarra moaned as she woke up in medical about three hours later. Holding her head she groaned as she got up. Sarra touched her head. "Hell.." She muttered. Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes as pain reverberated through her brain. "Guys?" She asked. Batman and Jason and Tommy and Superman were there. "Dear one?" Jason asked. Sarra smiled. "Ug." "Shit." She muttered.

"Lieutenant...?" Superman asked. Sarra smiled. "Fine." She said. "Vision, cracked my crainium." She threw a dirty look at Tommy anticipating the fact that Tommy would say something. "Shut up Red." She said and he looked innocent. "What?" Tommy looked at her. Sarra hit his chest with her hand. "Ow. Sarra!" Sarra laughed. "Vision?" Superman asked. Sarra nodded. "Right." She said. Sarra closed her eyes, and as she did, she felt better, and cursed. "We've got incoming, Portal non threatening, much." She said as she winced from her headache again. "Shit." Jason held her and Batman looked at her. His eyes were worried. She shook her finger. "You, I'm okay. Old timer." she said and Jason smirked at Batman. "Alright lads, we've got..." "Shit." "Incoming!" She hit the deck of her bed and the guys covered her as a wicked weird portal came through. Sarra heard the snick of the portal close and a "Virgil, where the heck are we?" A small boy's voice came through. "Don't know Mighty One." The boy sighed. "Virg, you are the keeper of the scrolls, I thought you studied these coordinates!" He grumped. "Max I...Oh my." Max held up his hands as several Power Rangers and Superheroes stood in front of him. "WOAH! Dudes we come in peace!"

Sarra turned around and looked at the three foot tall chicken. "Virgil! I swear I shall have your feathers for pillows!" Sarra roared. "You feather brained Lieumarian!" She roared again her face going purple. Norman winced. "And your no better." she said as she looked at the Guardian. He shrugged. "Not my fault Sarra. You look well, Ma'am." Sarra laughed. "You look like crap, Norman, when did you get sleep last?" She said. He smiled. Jason coughed. "Would someone mind telling me what the hell is going on here?" She smirked. "My friends have found a portal, and they got lost. They are trying to save the world." She pointed to the kid with the cap on his head. "Chosen One, Mighty One, Capbearer, loudmouth, kid." "Goes by many names." She said with a smile. "Hey!" Max protested about the loudmouth part, and Sarra laughed and ruffled his hair.


	2. Explinations and Dark Happenings

Disclaimer: I do not own Justice League. I do not own Power Rangers. I own Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee. Rated M for Mature. I don't own other characters you might see.

Chapter 2: Explinations and Dark Happenings:

Sarra laughed and ruffled his hair. "Hey watch the hair." He pouted and she laughed. "So what's the what?" She asked and Virgil looked at her. He pointed to her friends. "You have some explaining to do!" Tommy said and Sarra rolled her eyes. "Fine." She sighed.

"Met these two when I was in New York, these guys were saving the world." Sarra said. "I was visiting my friends the Ninja Turtles, and I got thrown into the battle with these kooks. SkullMaster was loose." She shook her finger at Virgil. "You still owe me for my coat." She muttered and the fowl blanched. "Um..." Sarra smiled. Sarra's Power wavered and she went to her knees. Jason got to her side, as Batman did. "Torrens!" He said. She smiled. "Not your problem Bats." She said.

"I worry about you." She scoffed a laugh. She sighed, as she closed her eyes, "You don't have to Dark Knight, these two," She motioned Red and Gold, "Worry about me enough." She said and the two Rangers blushed. Sarra smiled as her head leaned against Jason's shoulder as she did, the Rangers blushed again. Jason looked at Tommy. Sarra smiled as she looked at her leading men. "Yer terrible." She said, and she closed her eyes. Breath was short coming, and she was tired. Jason smiled, and he kissed her lips as she fell asleep, Batman looked away.

Sarra slept on, as Jason got her to lie down, and she slept and she felt better. Virgil sighed. Max looked at his wise friend. Jason looked at Virgil. "What is it Virg?" Max asked.

"You can't understand...the thing we have to tell her, she's not going to like it." He said and Max sighed. "Virg what did we do now?" he shook his head. "Not we Mighty One. Her." Jason looked mad. "What is she needing to do." He groused. Sarra moaned and woke up. Sarra closed her eyes as her head swum. He came to her side. She looked at her old friend. "Norman?" She whispered.

He smiled. "Your fine." He rumbled and Jason got to her side. "Ma'am." She leaned against Jason's chest. "There's one thing to say about saving the world, guys, is having friends like these." She said and Tommy chortled. "True." Sarra heard him say and she shoved his shoulder and smiled. "Your almost as bad as me, Red Shadow." He laughed. "Anything that can go wrong usually goes wrong usually the full monty, when Tommy Oliver's involved." Sarra said with a smile. Sarra closed her eyes. "Sarra!" He moaned. She smiled. "No Red Shadow." She waved her finger. "No." She said. He rolled his eyes. "Torrens..." He capulated. She smiled.

Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes. He touched her shoulder. "Torrens?" She heard. He touched her shoulder, she looked at him. Batman was worried. "What?" She asked. "I..." She shook her head no. "Like I told yas, I've got it covered old man." She drew him aside. "What is it?" She asked. He looked at her. "I..." She smiled. "Bruce, I can't." She said as they were out of ear range. "I love Jason. Can't you be happy for me?" She whispered. He clenched his hands. Sarra smiled. She smiled as she touched his face. "Be happy, for me Bruce, I couldn't do it this time, one set of friends at me is enough, and well," she thumbed to Tommy. "He's worried about my butt too." She said with a tired grin.

Sarra smiled as she went over to Jason and kissed him. She got hoots and hollers from the others and she just ignored it for a minute and Jason blushed. Batman still went red in the face. Jo'nn touched his friend's shoulder and Bruce sighed and walked away. Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes, and when she did, Jason reluctantly broke from the kiss and his forhead touched hers. Sarra closed her eyes, Sarra sighed and looked at her friends. "So what do you need from me boy." She asked Virgil and he smiled.


	3. Ch 3: Wars, Fighting Silver Style

Disclaimer: I do not own Justice League. I do not own Power Rangers. I own Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee. Rated M for Mature. I don't own other characters you might see.

Chapter 3: Wars, Fighting, Silver style:

"So what do you need from me boy?" Sarra asked Virgil as he smiled and adjusted his glasses. He sighed. "This isn't easy for me to say." Sarra looked at him. She smiled, and she closed her eyes, as Jason touched her hand. Sarra smiled, as she looked at the Lieumarian. "Your going to have to face your greatest enemy yet." Sarra rolled her eyes. "Not Mondo again?" She muttered. Sarra closed her eyes. "No." Virgil said and she looked at him. He went to the viewing globe that was installed to the Justice League's viewing system. Sarra sighed. "What is it old bird?" Max smiled.

Virgil showed her and she looked at the person she was going to fight. "Gods." She muttered.

"Virgil are you absolutely crazy?!" Jason said. Virgil smiled. "Not my choice, if I had I would do something else. However, Sarra, has no other choice, it was written in my ancient scrolls..." Max rolled his eyes. "Enough Virgil." Sarra smiled as Max shut his advisor's beak. Sarra closed her eyes, and she sighed as she did, she looked at the one she was going to fight.

"I could..take him." She said. Jason looked scared. Sarra closed her eyes, and she smiled, "Its alright, dear one. I've faced worse." She said. She frowned at the face on screen. "What happend to him Virgil?" "How did he become like this?" She asked. Max smiled.

"What Virgil always tells me. Destiny is equal parts Chance, Free Will, and Necessity." He said and Sarra moaned. Sarra sighed. "Destiny my ass." The others coughed and she looked at the Rangers. "Bite me." She muttered. Sarra closed her eyes. "Okay kids." She said and she looked at Jason. She pulled him away from the others. "I'll be fine. I've got the dream team backing me up." He looked at her. "And me." Sarra shook her head. "No. You got that funky, unnatural power and I am not going to put your body at risk trying to save me." Sarra closed her eyes as she touched his face. "Promise me." She kissed him. He sighed. "I promise." He replied. She smiled. "Okay." She nodded, and kissed him hard. "When I come back, we need to talk." He winced. Sarra smiled and touched his face.

Tommy pulled her aside. "As much as I trust you, I can't necessarily put trust in these guys to keep you safe." Sarra looked at him. "I ain't that important." She said. Tommy looked at her. "Oliver..." She groaned. "If Jason can't go with you, I will." Sarra shook her head. "No. You need to stay here. The Rangers could need you at any second." He gave her his 'leader' look. He implored her with his look she smiled. "Fine." "I'll have back up." She conceeded. She looked at Batman. "If you want come, now's the time." She said. Jason frowned. Sarra smiled. "I'm alright." She said. She closed her eyes. He touched her hand. "Be careful." Sarra nodded. "Always come home to you." She whispered and kissed him, and then the portal came again to take the five away.

Sarra closed her eyes. She hated teleporting. She looked over at Batman who gave no movement if he was doing well, but he smiled and she rolled her eyes. Sarra closed her hand around her chest. She got to solid ground and she moaned. "I must remember I hate, HATE travelling like that." "Where are we Virg?" She asked. "Somewhere, near Tokyo Tower." Sarra rolled her eyes.

"Look Virg, what do we need to deal?" She asked as she brought out her sword, and she kept looking back at Batman, still wondering, what was needed. Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes, as she listened to where she needed to go. "Shit Virg..." She muttered. She looked up. She paled as she saw her 'ancient enemy.' Batman stood there, and went pale, as Max gasped and Norman gripped his sword a little tighter.


	4. Ch 4: Old Friends New Hope?

Disclaimer: I do not own Justice League. I do not own Power Rangers. I own Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee. Rated M for Mature. I don't own other characters you might see.

Chapter 4: Old Friends, new Hope?:

_Sarra paled as she saw her 'ancient enemy.' Batman stood there, went pale, as Max gasped and Norman gripped his sword a little tighter._

Sarra looked controlled however she was shaking inside. She drew out a breath of, annoyance? Max couldn't tell as she started towards the overtowering monstrosity hovering over her and she snorted and she said, "Okay gang, lets get this done, but know this, anyone gets in my way, they'll end up dead." Sarra groused, with a special look at Batman. He winced and Norman leaned over to him and said in a stage whisper, "I would do as she says might keep you from getting killed." Batman sweated inside. Sarra smiled. There was silence and she was forever greatful. She felt the need to put her Ipad on, but she squelched that idea, she needed to be ready. Face her greatest enemy. The one she loved before Jason took her in his arms and made love to her. Made her human.

Sarra frowned, as if getting her game face on. She fought the urge to hurl, however, she felt weak at the knees. Batman moved to help her up, as did Norman. She leaned against the wall of stone behind her. Sarra closed her eyes as she did, she gained strength back into her knees. "Well, what are we waiting for, and invitation?" Sarra asked. Batman steadied himself again and followed. Norman came up the rear. Batman was in behind Sarra. Virgil and Max were in between Batman and Norman. Steps away from the fight, they got, she paused. "Everyone, stay back. Best way, incase, terror strikes." Sarra said and Batman protested. "Clark wouldn't appreciate you getting smashed, nor that damn Martian." She said as Batman jerked. He frowned. "Sarra, you still need backup." He groused. She shook her head. "Faster than I look. Please, my friends." She jerked at those words as they were hard to say.

Sarra closed her eyes. She was tired. She went up to fight. Norman stopped her for a minute, and gave her his sword. "Norman..." "Thank you." She said. She gripped the sword. She went up and saw her 'old friend.' "Hello old friend." She said and he turned. "Didn't think you'd come." Sarra barked a laugh. "Like I wouldn't try and save the world from what your doing?" She asked. He barked a laugh back.

"Ready to die?" He asked instead. She barked a laugh. "Laughter in the face of adversity! Like a friend said, Destiny is equal parts Chance, Free Will, and Necessity." Sarra said with a smile. Sarra closed her fist around Norman's sword, and one around her own. "Ready to pay the price?" She asked. He looked at her. She fought him, and she used her Power, and she fought, using her wits and her strength as much as it was. She wasn't afraid to die, dying never meant anything bad, just the loss of being with Jason. That fueled her, being with Jason, their link. "YA!" She cried, and then "SHIMATTA!" She yelled and Max winced. "Phew.." He whistled. "She is mad." Batman nodded. Max tugged on Norman's tunic. "Um Normie?" "We got company!" Batman hissed as he got one of his Baterangs out ready for action. Max protected Virgil, as Batman and Norman protected them both.

There was fighting below and above, and Sarra almost couldn't stop hearing the clang. She hissed as she felt a sword at her good arm, and she muttered curses as she healed it as she fought. He looked at her. "That's new." She smiled. "You wouldn't believe the tricks I have up my sleeve." She said. She fought, and then took the blow to the dark man's head, and he half dodged, and it landed near his heart, and he held the wound as she let go her sword "I'm sorry it had to be this way." She said. He smiled. "Me too." He said. He vanished as stars and black rose petals disappeared. Sarra shouldered her sword as she went to find the others.


	5. Ch 5: Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Justice League. I do not own Power Rangers. I own Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee. Rated M for Mature. I don't own other characters you might see.

Chapter 5: Epilogue:

_ She fought, and then took the blow to the dark man's head, and he half dodged, and it landed near his heart, and he held the wound as she let go her sword "I'm sorry it had to be this way." She said. He smiled. "Me too." He said. He vanished as stars and black rose petals disappeared. Sarra shouldered her sword as she went to find the others._

Sarra sighed as she did, she climbed down and saw the others as the evil they were facing were blown away. Norman came up to her, as she got to him, and she handed him his sword, wordlessly. Sarra smiled sadly. Virgil came to her. "No more prophecies from you chicken, I couldn't take anymore." She quipped and that brought a smile to Max's face. "I am NOT A CHICKEN!" From Virgil

"I hate prophecies!" She muttered. She sighed as she did, her body sagged in relief, and Batman got to her side and caught her in time. She smiled. "Thanks Batman." She whispered and Batman blushed. She smiled and passed out. Batman got her in his arms. "Lets go." He said as he got up and the others nodded. Max opened another portal home.

His cosmic cap opened the portal and they got back to the Justice League's space base. She moaned in his arms as she went through another nightmare. Jason got to her side as the others came back. He looked at Batman who nodded and gave him his girl. "Sarra..." He moaned and held her. Tommy looked expectantly. "We got him?" He asked. Sarra woke up.

"Yeah, I kicked his butt. He won't hurt the world no more but no more be damned prophecies!" She looked at the fowl expectantly. He smiled. "No fear." He said with a wave of his wing. Max snorted. "Now you did it." He said and Sarra just muttered. "Kid." Batman raised an eyebrow. "I have one question, how did you and Max meet?" Max coughed a laugh.

"She was my neighbour my mom called on when she was galavanting off to do some reasearch or some sort of artifact finding, my mom works for the local museum and an avid archeologist." "That's why I know how to translate pretty much any language." He said expansively.

He looked at Sarra. "I hate prophecies too Sarra." Sarra smiled and chuckled. "There should be a club for all 'Chosen Ones.' I know a few." She looked at Tommy and Max pointedly. Tommy laughed.

"Wouldn't hurt." He said reasonably and Jason couldn't stop laughing. "So now that we got all our giggles in, we done?" Max smiled. "Yeah I think we are just need the portal home." He said as his cap didn't glow yet and she threw her arms around the kid, and said, "Be careful, kay kid?" She asked and gave him a cellphone that would go through portals just fine. "Call me if you need me to save yer butt again." He laughed, and blushed. "Thanks." He said.

She laughed too. Norman came up and enveloped her in a big hug. "Norman..." "Stay safe Guardian." she whispered. He smiled. "You too." He whispered back and kissed her on the lips once, long and hard. He let her go. He looked at Jason. "Take good care of her or else." Jason paled and Sarra had to hold back laughter. "Norman quit threatening!" She said, as laughter wracked her ribs. He smirked. "I threaten bullies for laughs." he said. She laughed. "Go on." She muttered and Jason came to her and smiled as he held her up as the trio left, with much lighter feet. She calmed down and Jason kissed her. Things were right in her world. For now. She looked over at Bruce and sighed. He walked away and she smiled again.

The End For Now.


End file.
